Wherever I Am, You're There
by ashford2ashford
Summary: When, during a graduation party, Harry rescues Draco from suicide, the two form an unsteady friendship....and more! The end chapter is now up! The end to this saga!
1. The Fire Burns

Wherever I Am, You're There  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure you're all perfectly aware that I don't own these characters....  
  
Pairing(s): Harry/Draco  
  
Other Warnings: Well...this is more along the lines of the relationship between Harry and Draco that is constantly all about trust and bonding. In other words, it'll take a lot of abuse and threats before Draco finally gets the point that Harry's only trying to help him!   
  
Also: No flames please....it's my first fic....  
  
"I'll be back in there! I just need some fresh air!"  
  
Harry laughed and smiled all the way to one of the balconies at Hogwarts. His hair was matted and ruffled with all the attention he was getting at this year's party, and his robes were undone slightly at the top.  
  
He took off his glasses and cleaned them on his dress robes, still giggling gently. The leaving party for Hogwarts was a hit. Everyone had showed up! Even the teachers had decided to show their faces, including moody old Professor Snape!  
  
However...  
  
Harry leaned over the balcony and replaced his glasses, calming a little at the thoughts now entering his head.  
  
No...everyone hadn't shown up...there was one person missing...  
  
Draco.  
  
Draco Malfoy hadn't been there. He said he wouldn't be. Said that he was lonely...that his family's name was disgraced...that his heart was broken...that he now had no choice but to disappear...forever.  
  
Harry sighed and looked out over the lake.  
  
After Voldemort's defeat, Draco had been subdued and quiet. The jokes that had once hurt Harry and his friends so much had been turned around and were now directed at Draco. He was teased mercilessly about the fact that his mother had gone crazy and that his father was now in Azkaban, never to return.  
  
Another worrying thing was that Draco now found solace in drinking. Drinking until the pain was no longer felt. He had shown up to his wizarding exams completely drunk, and even Dumbledore himself had shaken his head and whispered, "A waste of good talent."  
  
And now this. He didn't even show up to the graduation party. Didn't even realise he'd actually passed his exams by some miracle. Wonder where he is? I don't think he went home. I saw him earlier today. Looked as though he was wandering around like the living dead.Harry let his thoughts wander, clearing his head of the alcohol at last. His eyes scanned the school grounds for what he felt was the last time and then smiled.  
  
He had graduated...and that was all that mattered.  
  
His smile faded when he looked across the lake again, his eyes narrowing, squinting to see across the lake. A dark figure was wading into the lake, Harry couldn't tell whom, swimming around and going further into the middle. A dangerous stunt. Especially if the person was drunk...  
  
Harry uttered a spell of far sight and closed his eyes. He could see the person in his mind. A tall thin naked masculine body in the lake, blonde hair falling over glaring azure/steel eyes, his face set into a frown, tears of sliver dripping into the lake. The brown-haired wizard breathed gently and then felt a twinge of some sort inside him when he realised who it was.  
  
"Draco." The name slipped past Harry's lips like a memory long forgotten, his trance holding him rigid on the balcony. In his mind, he watched Draco swim out to the middle of the lake, go under the water...and then...  
  
"Mr Potter. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to perform trance spells when you are in danger of falling to your death?"  
  
Harry spun around and came face to face with none other than Serverus Snape, scowling at the smaller wizard as if he were nothing more than an annoyance.  
  
Nothing new there then.Harry thought bitterly, scowling and walking past Snape to head back into the great hall, breaking into a run once he was clear of prying eyes.  
  
()  
  
Draco felt water clogging his throat, the unbearable sensation of sinking to the bottom of the lake filling his mind. His body was cold, naked as was his shame, and slowly tossing and turning in his death throes. Water was filling up his lungs, making his chest burn and his eyes squeeze tightly shut.  
  
I don't want to die  
  
The last thought to fill his mind.  
  
He started to swim back up, but it was too late. Pressure dragged him down...down...down...down...and then strong hands were wrapped tightly around his arms, pulling him up.  
  
He coughed and choked as he was brought back to the safety of land, coughing and spluttering as water drained from his body.  
  
His bloodshot eyes rolled around in his sockets and his coughed a little more before a soft hand was laid on his chest, holding his thrashing body steady.  
  
"Calm down..." The voice was reassuring and something within Draco stirred, making him look directly into the face of his 'rescuer'.  
  
"P-Potter." He spat, water coming from his mouth.  
  
"At least you remember my name."  
  
Draco felt Harry pull him into a sitting position and then pat him gently on the back. Feebly, Draco pushed his hands away.  
  
"I don't need your help, Potter. You had no right saving me like that!" He snarled, shivering with the cold. He wrapped his arms around himself, becoming self-conscious of his nakedness. Harry didn't seem fazed, eyeing him as one would a creature in need of help.  
  
"Why did you try to kill yourself?"  
  
The question was uttered and then silence followed, both young men sat there staring across the lake. Draco lost in his own lake of thoughts, each one flowing into the next.  
  
Why did he save me? Stupid interfering freak! Mr goody two shoes always saving the day. Fool. Freak. Maybe he does care...  
  
Draco shook his head and then repeated the thought.  
  
Maybe he does care...  
  
()  
  
Harry broke the silence after staring at the thoughtful look in Draco's eyes, repeating his question.  
  
"Draco...tell me...why did you try to kill yourself?" He asked the question with no trace of unkindness in his voice, staring so that his eyes were level with the tall blonde-haired boy's.  
  
"None of your concern, Potter!" It was the answer Harry was expecting.  
  
Harry leaned back and sighed, staring at the cold naked body of his ex- nemesis. Somehow, seeing Draco here, naked, made Harry think of a lost and innocent child, lost in a world of shame.  
  
But the look of pure fire in Draco's eyes was anything but innocent.  
  
"What are you staring at, Potter? Do you like my body? Like what you see?" Draco's voice was challenging and demeaning. Harry didn't let it intimidate him.  
  
"Are you quite finished?" He asked, leaning back and throwing his outer robe at Draco.  
  
"Put it on." He commanded, "Whether you like it or not, you're coming to the Griffindor common room, and you're going to tell me everything!"  
  
"Why should you care, Potter?" Draco demanded.  
  
Harry stared into his eyes, unblinking.  
  
"Because I'm human..."  
  
End of Part One  
  
Ashford2ashford: Well...hope you liked it! It's one of the first stories I've done without beta-ing it! Umm...this is the first Harry Potter fic I've done in a looooooong time, but I'm just trying to please a few fans....  
  
I hope you like it people! Please R&R! 


	2. The Ice Breaks

Wherever I Am, You're There  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure you're all perfectly aware that I don't own these characters....  
  
Pairing(s): Harry/Draco  
  
Other Warnings: Well...this is more along the lines of the relationship between Harry and Draco that is constantly all about trust and bonding. In other words, it'll take a lot of abuse and threats before Draco finally gets the point that Harry's only trying to help him!   
  
Also: I've gotta hand it to you all, I'm very thankful for all the reviews! thankies  
  
"Put these on."  
  
"You don't tell me what to do, Potter!"  
  
"Put them on I said. You're half naked and probably you're going to catch a cold if you don't dry off and put these on. Oh, and it's 'Harry' not 'Potter'."  
  
"I shall call you whatever I damn well feel like calling you."  
  
"Just shut up and put these on or I'll be forced to dress you! God. I'm sure you get off on being such an arrogant git."  
  
Harry Potter threw a pile of old clothes in Draco's arms and then breathed a soft sigh. He then stood back and stared at the taller blonde-haired boy, before shrugging and going back to his bed in his apartment, lying down on it and trying his best to ignore the pouting blonde.  
  
Draco Malfoy stared at the old and ragged clothes, his lips curling a little at what he saw. His brow was fixed into a frown; his eyes switching from the clothes to the smaller form lay on the bed.  
  
Saint Potter, always the good guy, always saving someoneAs Draco reluctantly placed the clothes over his thin yet not at all bony body, he allowed his thoughts to hiss the curses that he himself could not say at the time.  
  
The bitterness he felt when he saw the brown-haired boy, the anger inside...he could not explain it. Whenever he saw Potter, no matter how long they'd known each other, no matter how hard the other boy tried to make a little peace, Draco Malfoy felt that he wanted to hurt Harry Potter, strangle him, make him bleed, make him scream...  
  
"Are you quite finished?"  
  
"Hunh?" Draco let a murmur of surprise escape his lips and then looked down at the robe he was curling into a tight noose in his hands. The thin slender hands were white at the knuckles, his grip locked tight.  
  
"Oh." He let his hands relax, and the robe uncurled from the tight rope.  
  
Letting my thoughts drift  
  
The reluctant blonde turned and stared directly into Harry's eyes, an air of abruptness and hesitance about him. With a soft sneer, he threw the wet robe over a chair, standing there with his arms folded; his azure eyes locking his target in sight.  
  
Harry's eyebrow rose a little and he stood, walking past Draco and neatly plucking the robe from over the chair, putting the garment into a small washing basket in one corner of the room.  
  
"Make yourself at home." Harry's tone was that of someone who showed little interest in the presence of his 'guest', one of annoyance more than hospitality. As was expected, Draco merely sneered and made a slight comment.  
  
"How can I make myself at home here? My house was much more civilised and neater than this dump you call an apartment." He stood with his arms folded, and the ever boyish pout on his face, refusing to let himself relax.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Letting out a tired yawn, the night's party taking it's toll on him, Harry padded barefoot into the small kitchen and took out his wand, uttering a few words and pouring himself some orange juice.  
  
Ever the critic, Draco watched him do so and snorted.  
  
"You use magic for everyday things like that? What a terrible waste, Potter!"  
  
Finally, having had enough of his guest's abrupt nature, Harry turned on Draco and gave a soft growl, annoyance on his still boyish face.  
  
"When I want an opinion, Malfoy (he stressed the word, hissing it like a curse) I'll ask for one! Do you understand?"  
  
Draco stood motionless for a second and then turned away.  
  
"I understand perfectly, Saint Potter." He growled, unable to shake off the fact that not only had he been 'told off' as such, but it had been by Harry 'Saintly' Potter, his arch rival! "Besides, it's not like I asked you to rescue me. You just came rushing into the lake and dragged me out like you owed me the favour!"  
  
The smaller boy stood rigid for a second and then turned around, the expression on his face more serious and sincere.  
  
"You never did tell me why you tried to end it all..." He stated, both boys suddenly locked in the same motionless and rigid postures.  
  
There was silence, and then, "It was the only thing left to do."  
  
Harry cocked his head to one side.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
There was no reply, so Harry walked over to Draco and placed both hands either side of the taller boy's face, turning his head to face him.  
  
"Draco...Draco Malfoy...tell me. Why did you see it necessary to end it?"  
  
Draco sighed and sat down on one of the wooden chairs, looking over at something that only he seemed to be able to see, like on would do when lost in thought.  
  
"You have no idea how bad my life has been as of late Harr - I mean Potter." Even in this train of thought, Draco still found it necessary to use the old hate names.  
  
Harry sat down also and began to listen intently.  
  
"After the defeat of...You-Know-Who, I guess I just lost everything. I never really realised it until recently, but You-Know-Who kept my image up, kept me from ever facing the risk of facing prejudice from everyone, kept my father his job. I owed him my life, Potter. He made me feel stronger than I've ever felt...stronger than any wizard in the world.  
  
"But that wasn't so, was it, Potter? You defeated you-Know-Who; and when he went...my strength went with him. I became the bully victim, the one who sits alone whilst the world laughs at him, the one whose family fell apart.  
  
Mother became as insane as any dark wizard can be, and father will soon face the Dementor's kiss for all of his troubles. I have no more family left, no more friends, and no chances of ever being offered a job any more. I have tried...to get a job, I mean...but no one will take an ex-member of you- know-who's clan.  
  
"After that...well...what did I have to look forward to, but the peace of my own death? I had no money, no family, no home, no friends, and no support from anyone. I had nothing. So tonight, whilst everyone else was happy, whilst everyone else was thankful for their lives, thankful for their school years, I decided to make myself happy...by ending my suffering. I don't know why I chose to drown...but I guess that was just my way of literally drowning my sorrows..."  
  
Both sat there in silence for a while and then Harry, his voice choked with a mixture of emotions, spoke.  
  
"You...can stay here for as long as you want, Draco."  
  
Draco looked up and then found that suddenly, his anger towards Harry had subsided somewhat...he had no harsh comments to say. Instead, his own voice trembled, all hidden emotions bubbling to the surface, and he asked, "Are you quite sure? I mean, is that okay with you?"  
  
Harry nodded, "It's okay."  
  
And in the Hogwart's grounds, whilst everyone finished what was considered to be perhaps the greatest graduation party ever, an unsteady relationship begins...  
  
End  
  
Ashford2ashford: Umm....am I even writing this well? I mean...I'm very thankful for all the reviews, and please do more...I feel so loved! sniffle 


	3. The Storm Begins To Fade

Wherever I Am, You're There  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure you're all perfectly aware that I don't own these characters....  
  
Pairing(s): Harry/Draco  
  
Other Warnings: Well...this is more along the lines of the relationship between Harry and Draco that is constantly all about trust and bonding. In other words, it'll take a lot of abuse and threats before Draco finally gets the point that Harry's only trying to help him!   
  
Also: A few of you thought that by my insert of "THE END" at the end of the story, it meant the story had ended there permanently. Well, sorry about that...y'see, I put "THE END" at the end of all chapters, so don't be confused by it...the story isn't over yet...it's just my way of notifying you that this particular chapter is over!  
  
blushes sorry about causing any confusion and I hope it hasn't put you off reading! sweat drop  
  
Anyways, enjoy chapter Three!  
  
Draco Malfoy didn't think of much as he peeled off the last piece of clothing and stepped into the warm flowing water of the shower. His thin lithe body moved gently under the droplets of water, his hands soaking the moisture into his hair. Softly, he squirted shampoo into his hands and moved said hands through his hair – rubbing every bit of it into his blonde locks. His eyes were closed against the rushing drops, and in the back of his throat he hummed a tune he had heard being sung once in school.  
  
The water pounded across his smooth skin, and when he was sure he had washed every bit of soapy liquid out of his hair, he picked up some body gel and squirted it onto his flesh. Rubbing it in, creating foam, he washed the dirt and lake water smell off of his body, determined to make himself more than presentable.  
  
When he stepped out of the shower, after turning off the water, he found a towel and a new set of neatly folded clothes laid out for him. Clearly Harry Potter had paid him a quiet visit whilst he had been enjoying the warm water pounding his body. He picked up the towel and rubbed his hair with it before wrapping it around his body and rubbing until he was dry.  
  
As he moved across the small bathroom, he found himself staring at his pale- faced reflection in the half-steamed mirror. His beautiful azure eyes trailed up and down his own body and then stared directly into his own reflected eyes.  
  
Harry Potter...Harry bloody Potter...  
  
He pressed a hand against the glass and sighed.  
  
He treats me like a guest and acts like a host...not like the others...he seems to understand me...but how? Even more so, why? We are – correctionWEREarch rivals...but now we seem to be friends...and his kindness...how did he learn to be so kind? I feel like I owe him so much. He's letting me stay here, and all I ever do is give him the cold shoulder. I need to owe him  
  
The blonde boy stepped back to the pile of clothes and began to dress himself, still thinking of the generosity of his ex-rival. How did one thank someone exactly? He had no idea of how he could thank Harry, even though he owed the smaller male so much.  
  
Continuing to place the clothes over his naked body, he set about thinking of exactly how he could repay his so called 'hero'.  
  
Harry Potter sat on the couch in the living room of the apartment reading a small potions notebook that had been issued to all the graduates following the end of potions lessons. Flicking through a few pages, and occasionally reading each individual comment that Professor Snape had written in and hexed to change depending on who received the book.  
  
His eyes read over a comment that simply stated "This means you, Potter!" and then he heard the water shutting off in the bathroom. Turning and looking over his shoulder at the bathroom door briefly, Harry found himself thinking of the moment when he had put the towel and clothes in the bathroom for Draco.  
  
The taller boy had been so peaceful, humming lightly, his head thrown back in a certain pleasure of having the water over his soft flesh, that Harry had simply wished not to disturb him, and so had placed the clothes and towel there stealthily. However, he had sneaked a small glance through the curtain at the thin masculine body on the other side; a small peep, nothing else!  
  
A dark blush crept onto the cheeks of the smaller male and he found one hand rubbing his reddening cheeks lightly in embarrassment.  
  
How can you be attracted to Draco Malfoy? A boy, nonetheless! You're not gay...Harry found his own mind drawn into a battle between thoughts. He'd rather punch, not screw, your brains out! But that sleek body...covered in all that foam...water dripping from his – STOP! Stop right there! Don't say it! How can you think that of him? Are you sure you're straight? I'd check again if I were you  
  
As Harry struggled with inner emotions, he suddenly found himself face to face with the object of spoken desire.  
  
Draco stood clad in a black tight t-shirt, beige combat pants, black trainers, and had already slicked back his wet blonde hair. In short, he looked like the perfect object of desire.  
  
"I...uhh...cleaned the bathroom." Draco murmured, a blush staining his cheeks, "And...ahem...I...put the towel in the laundry basket. I hope that's okay." Harry snapped out of his daze and then coughed slightly, nodding his head.  
  
"Yes, yes, it's fine." He stammered, eyes locked with Draco's, who had a look on his face that suggested confusion as to why his 'host' was acting this way.  
  
Harry smiled weakly and licked his dry lips. It was rare for him to think things like this, rare for him to ever show any emotion. More importantly, why was Draco acting this way now? Had he seen Harry looking at him in the shower?  
  
The brown-haired boy moved aside and then coughed gently.  
  
"You can sit down, you know? My home is your home until you can find anywhere else."  
  
Draco took the offered space on the couch next to Harry and stared at the TV screen a while, sighing at the suddenly pouring rain. Harry continued to read his notebook, though not with as much interest as he had previously shown.  
  
"Lucky you rescued me." Draco commented suddenly.  
  
Harry looked up and uttered a "hm?" his eyes staring at the other boy.  
  
Draco nodded and then continued to look out of the window, "It's pouring down. You'd have gotten a cold if you'd have been out in this."  
  
The other boy put his book down and adjusted his glasses on his nose (isn't it strange how I've not mentioned them until now?).  
  
"I'm glad you are concerned for my health at least." He looked out of the window also, his eyes focused on the pouring raindrops.  
  
Draco shifted uneasily on the couch next to him, coughing a little again, a soft pink blush on his pale cheeks.  
  
"I must apologise, Potte – I mean Harry. I've been a little..." He struggled in his strained apology, "...arrogant. What I'm trying to say is...well...I suppose I should at least thank you for saving me, and although you did more than enough for doing so, I still feel as though I need to repay you in some way." He coughed, the blush darkening on his face.  
  
"I...I didn't realise you were just trying to be friendly, and I admit, I have been a stuck-up bastard with you, no matter what you say. So...this is my way of repaying you, this is my debt paid off. I'll give a friendship a chance. I will try to become a friend to you...and I'll give you a chance." Draco finished with another cough and then stared intently out of the windows, waiting for some acknowledgement of what he had said.  
  
Harry's thoughts were riddled with confusion, staring at the other boy. Finally, with an air of finally being able to speak, he uttered a few words.  
  
"I'm glad you can give it a try..."  
  
THE END  
  
Ashford2ashford: Well, it's not the end of the story if that's what you're wondering. Let's just see how long the two boys can handle each other. Is Harry starting to fall in love with his blonde-haired nemesis? Will Draco last five minutes being a friend to Harry?  
  
With new chapters, come new revelations! So...keep an eye out! 


	4. One Taste of Paradise

Wherever I Am, You're There  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure you're all perfectly aware that I don't own these characters....  
  
Pairing(s): Harry/Draco  
  
Other Warnings: Well...this is more along the lines of the relationship between Harry and Draco that is constantly all about trust and bonding. In other words, it'll take a lot of abuse and threats before Draco finally gets the point that Harry's only trying to help him!   
  
Also: I must at least thank those who were kind enough to review my work, and so, I've written a list of all the people who deserve my thanks: YamiYumes, darkangel, Cianna Greenwood, PsychoticSlyth, Fantasy101, AmethystxX, HpDeVoTeE, wrongturn, Marauder Number 5, Beloved, Lil Ace Villa, Madcow, Shade1, Harry's Lost Twin, Carrie Liszka, Pure Black, RoschLupin-Black, thedarkside45, Reese Craven, Elebereth, Nerfi-Tiri, and last but not least, catmint!  
  
Thanks all! takes a bowOh...and there's a hell of a lot of thought speech in this fic, but I don't actually tell people directly who is actually speaking. You'll have to guess by the descriptions in the first two and then carry on from that...  
  
It should be easy to work it out...after all; you all know the character's well...  
  
"You want a drink?"  
  
"Umm....are you getting one?"  
  
"Well, yeah...that's why I offered. You want something?"  
  
"Anything...it...doesn't really bother me."  
  
"Hm. Okay. Will lemon tea be okay?"  
  
"Never had it before."  
  
"Water then?"  
  
"Hold on a moment. I said I never had it before. I didn't say I didn't want it. I'll try some...................please."  
  
There was tension between the two of them as one got up to go into the kitchen, the other sat on the couch watching the TV, his legs curled up at the side of him. Harry Potter poured water into the kettle and stared into the tea bag tin, plucking out two tea bags and then shaking it to see how many were left. Draco Malfoy scanned the TV channels, his eyes moving across the screen, watching to see if anything caught his interest.  
  
It wasn't really anything out of the ordinary, the two acting like this. As a matter of fact, this was the best the two had ever been to each other, and Draco was trying so hard to stop the insults coming from his mouth. Usually, the insults didn't bother Harry, but after the previous hour's revelation about Draco's 'owing Harry back' the insults seemed to hurt, seemed to actually get inside his head and make him actually ponder the thought of whether Draco intended it to be said so.  
  
He poured him and his newfound 'companion' of sorts a cup each of sweetly scented lemon tea and then carried the two cups back into the apartment's living room, finding Draco still sat in the same position as he was in when he, himself, left for the kitchen. Setting one cup on a coaster on the table in front of Draco, he proceeded to sit down next to the blonde boy, warming his hands on the his own cup.  
  
Draco stirred and leaned forwards to grab the cup in front of him and then sat back again, subconsciously copying the movement of placing the cup in both hands to warm them. He uttered a small "Thank you" and then fell silent again, his eyes locked on a nature documentary about tigers.  
  
The two sat in silence, neither one speaking, both sipping their tea softly, their eyes locked on the screen. Harry stood, suddenly stretching and yawning. Draco looked up at him, his eyes reflecting confusion before looking at the blatant '6:00' reflected on the digital clock.  
  
"It's late." He stated, looking at his host.  
  
Harry nodded and yawned again, going over to a small cupboard opposite the bathroom door, pulling a few blankets and pillows from it with a lazy motion. Draco moved aside for him to place the blankets over the couch and then nodded softly.  
  
"This is where I'll be sleeping then?" He made it sound halfway between a question and a statement.  
  
As he was about to sit down, he felt a hand touch his shoulder harshly. He turned in defence to see Harry stood behind him, smiling and shaking his head. Harry's face reflected some humour and he smiled, although his tired eyes eye barely open.  
  
"I'M sleeping on the couch." He stated, thumbing towards the bedroom door, "You can take the bed. You're the guest after all."  
  
Draco sniffed stubbornly, suddenly becoming all too aware of the hand on his shoulder. He shook his head and placed his hand on Harry's, making the motion look as though he was going to flick the other boy's hand off his shoulder.  
  
"You are the host, Harry." It was the first time Draco had properly used Harry's name without even the slightest of sneers or meaning it in a cocky way, "After all. I would feel like a poor guest if I took your comfort away from you, after all...this is your home."  
  
Harry and Draco stood frozen as Draco trailed off, his voice lowering to a dull tone. Both boys stared into each other's eyes and then Harry opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. Stranger still, the thing that had caused this unnatural silence was the simple act of one boy placing a smooth, long fingered hand on the other's shoulder.  
  
A simple gesture that bore so many meanings.  
  
Judging by the looks on both boy's faces; the sudden confusion in Draco's eyes, the certain passion in Harry's; they had both taken the gesture as a small symbol of compassion.  
  
Both boys' minds raced.  
  
What am I doing? What's he doing? Where is this going? His lips look so red and full. His eyes are cold and grey and blue. How can they be so many things? His hand feels warm on mine. His blonde hair...I wonder what it would feel like under the palm, caught in the strokes that he does through it so many times a day. He looks pale. His eyes are unreadable. What's he thinking? Dare I move? I feel so afraid...  
  
What's going on? Why is his hand so warm? Why are his cheeks so flushed? His skin is of a different contrast to mine. Why have I not noticed it until now? Come to think about it, why am I even thinking about this at all. He looks scared, expectant, hopeful...am I really going to deny him just one kiss...  
  
One kiss...  
  
That's all it will take...  
  
Just one...maybe he won't react...  
  
Just one...maybe he'll pull away and it will be all over and I'll be fine...  
  
I'm scared...  
  
I'm worried that he's going to kick me out...  
  
I'm worried he might kill me...  
  
Then...differences...can...be...forgotten...  
  
I want him so much now...  
  
It felt like an eternity to both. Their gazes remained locked and their faces edged closer together, their mouths parting. Harry felt his eyes slip shut; it felt like the proper thing to do; and then his fingers were entwining with Draco's; their noses inches apart.  
  
Harry could feel Draco's breath, feather-light on his lips; could hear Draco's breathing pace quicken. Then there was a tingling on his lips as the smooth skin of Draco's own lips brushed gently against them.  
  
An eternity passed.  
  
The kiss was soft and light, gentle and feathery, but yet held the dripping lust slowly overtaking both of them. It was a practice kiss, Harry felt sure of that, a kiss that started off with the eagerness but yet the hesitance of two boys exploring their own paths.  
  
The questions would start soon. Was this what they wanted? A male relationship? Would it change their outlook on each other? Was this a kiss of sympathy? Did this kiss have meaning to it?  
  
Indeed, the kiss had more meaning than any poem, any written or spoken word, and it had only just begun.  
  
Harry uttered a soft whimper, his lips gliding gently over Draco's, and felt one of Draco's hands unlock from his fingers and slide up to his waist, then down to rest on his hip. Draco returned the whimper, and soon both boys were pressed together, the 'practice kiss' seeming to go on for an eternity...  
  
-----------------  
  
Harry and Draco lay on the couch, their bodies pressed close.  
  
Clothing and any kind of shame or hesitance had long been discarded, and the two were clad in only their lust for each other. Although neither really wanted the actual sex, the two were just happy to explore each other's bodies for now. The feeling of flesh on flesh was enough.  
  
Draco's lips explored Harry's face, neck, and shoulders, light kissed being placed in random areas before trailing down in a line towards the crook of the other boy's neck. Once buried there, Draco's lips parted and teeth grazed the darkened flesh. Harry's flesh was darker than Draco's, and Harry felt it only necessary to stroke up and down smooth pale skin whilst Draco discovered each pleasure point in Harry's neck.  
  
The brown haired boy let out a cry as the teeth on his neck discovered a small sensitive area. He heard the blonde haired boy give a snigger of amusement and then the teeth abused the same area, over and over until Harry felt he could cry out no longer.  
  
He used his hands to bring Draco close, up to face level, and then wrapped his legs around Draco's own legs, dragging him down into the softness of the blankets that had previously been placed on the couch. The two bodies warred for comfort until the point where both boys had found a suitable and comfortable place to sleep.  
  
Harry's fingers traced the curves of Draco's chest, his head lay on Draco's stomach, his body wrapped firmly in soft blankets and comforting legs. He lay in between Draco's legs, his head relaxed on the muscular stomach, his hair tickling soft flesh. Draco lay with both arms and legs wrapped around his smaller ex-rival, stroking one set of fingers through the soft brown hair that tickled his stomach.  
  
Both murmured their "goodnight's" and then two sets of eyes closed, two bodies relaxed, and the hatred and tension of the previous night was a mere memory drifting in and out of their minds...  
  
THE END  
  
Ashford2ashford: The end of the chapter but not of the story! Hopefully this chapter is satisfactory to all who squealed inwardly "Please let them kiss! Let it be romantic! Eee!"...then again...I hope it's satisfactory to all...forgive my rambling. Anyway, as we speak I'm probably already starting chapter 5...so keep an eye out! 


	5. The Thunder Breaks

Wherever I Am, You're There  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure you're all perfectly aware that I don't own these characters....  
  
Pairing(s): Harry/Draco  
  
Other Warnings: Well...this is more along the lines of the relationship between Harry and Draco that is constantly all about trust and bonding. In other words, it'll take a lot of abuse and threats before Draco finally gets the point that Harry's only trying to help him!   
  
Also: Umm....I'm really not sure of when I should finish this.....can someone help me here?  
  
-----------------------  
  
Harry stirred in his sleep and murmured a name under his breath, his skin rubbing against something soft smooth and...warm. Eyelids fluttered open and took in the sight of the thin smooth body on the couch, arms and head draped over soft cushions, lower region covered by the soft blanket, and the look of one who had slept without nightmares for the first time in his life on his face. There was the soft sound of snoring and the blonde boy made a soft moan in the back of his throat, before turning in his sleep, missing the warmth of the boy who was watching him.  
  
In short...he looked divine...  
  
The brown-haired boy got off the couch slowly, so as not to wake his sleeping guest, and then began to pour water into a kettle. He padded barefoot around the kitchen, slowly getting several small items out of the fridge, butter, milk, eggs, bacon, and from out of the cupboard, bread. Determined that his new guest would eat a fine breakfast and be thankful for it!  
  
As he was about to pad back into the living room and ask Draco if he'd like jam on his toast, someone knocked heavily on the door, breaking him from his task at hand. Briefly considering leaving the door and concentrating on the thin seductive blonde, Harry decided the best course of action was to answer it. It was probably Naile, the thin nosed, thin faced, thin-bodied landlord, wanting his monthly pay for the apartment. But then again, the small wizard could have sworn he paid it off last week.  
  
He answered the door...and no...it wasn't Naile...  
  
It was someone who Harry didn't really need to see...especially since he was currently offering bed, breakfast and board to Draco Malfoy...  
  
It was Ron Weasly...  
  
Red eyed and weeping softly, the darkened blush of one who had drunk a bit too much at last night's party, he was swaying slightly and his ginger hair was damp and matted, sticking to his face.  
  
Harry swore. This was the last thing he wanted right now.  
  
"Ron..." He began, but was cut off by the other boy, who had raised a hand to him, with one finger indicating silence.  
  
"Harry...hush...I need to see you..."  
  
Harry looked at his feet, his eyes lowered to the floor, "If this is about a few weeks ago..."  
  
"I...needed...to see you..." Ron was glowering in the doorway now, his eyes taking on a more sinister glare, Harry knowing damn well what about.  
  
======  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Ron kissed Harry's fingertips lightly; listening to the drunken giggles emitting forth from pink, wine-stained lips. Harry leaning back, his cheeks flushed, his eyes half-lidded, making soft moaning noises and gentle giggles from the back of his throat, and his body arched over Ron's legs.  
  
"Harry..." Ron breathed, aroused and unable to control the one moment of dripping carnal lust, "...This is what I want...what I've always wanted..."  
  
"Take me..." Harry's voice was gentle and floated into Ron's ears making his hair stand on end, making his arousal more painful, less contained.  
  
"I will..." His voice hissed, his hands moved quickly, and Harry was pulled into a world of pleasure...  
  
======  
  
PRESENT DAY:  
  
Harry stepped away from the door and watched Ron stumble in, slouched and drunk.  
  
"You left the party early last night, Harry...why was that? Weren't you enjoying it?" Ron was demanding. Too much out of character for Harry's liking, but then again, it figured that alcohol could do that to you...  
  
"I...I was busy...I had some business to attend to..." Harry knew Ron wouldn't buy any excuses from him...not in this state.  
  
Ron edged closer.  
  
"Did my touches not arouse you?" He asked, licking his lips, acting more dominant that Harry would have liked, "We danced, we hugged, we sang, we even kissed, I licked your neck, you moaned at my administrations, you warmed to my touch...and then you were gone! Where did you go Harry?"  
  
Harry thought it would be better for Ron to leave before he got in too far and then suddenly Ron was upon him, grabbing his wrists and forcing his face upon the brown-haired boys'. A startled mumble was all that was able to escape from his lips, before Ron's dominating lips crushed against his, his mouth forced to accept the tongue now inside.  
  
Both boys staggered back, one fighting to get away, the other fighting to pull the other one closer, into the apartment...and then Ron's weight was lifted from Harry and someone else was there, and Ron suddenly had blood coming from his face.  
  
Ron staggered back, a hand over his nose, Harry looked up, dazed and confused and saw Draco standing there completely naked, all modesty gone from his mind, one fist raised with blood dripping down his knuckles...and the blood wasn't his.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron growled, dangerously, drunkenly gaining some form of balance.  
  
Draco smiled horribly and then nudged Harry out of the way with one foot; for the other boy was still on the floor, on his hands and knees, his glasses broken, his eyes taking on the dazed look of one who had no idea what was going on. The tall blonde stepped over the body of his fallen comrade and then cracked his knuckles.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, Weasly." He stated, an age-old rage building up inside of him. Ron looked happy about this and snarled, his teeth showing.  
  
"You are going to kill me?" He challenged, "Oh no Malfoy, you stole my Harry away from me...I'm going to kill you."  
  
Draco looked hurt for a second and then, his eyes lost their fire suddenly, his face more serious.  
  
"Your...Harry?" He asked hesitantly, looking down at Harry and then at Ron, his face showing the expression of a young boy unable to comprehend what someone had told him, "You mean...he's your boyfriend, right? That you two were already going out last night?"  
  
The ginger-haired boy nodded and smiled, his face cruel and mean looking for the first time in his life.  
  
"Harry and I have spent many a long happy hour together, both of us entwined in the heart-wrenching acts of passion. Harry never once said 'no' and never once refused my ministrations. Did you honestly think that the famous Harry Potter was single, Malfoy? Didn't it cross your mind that someone with as much fame as Harry was dating? Why would he date you???"  
  
Draco took all the information in and turned to Harry with hate in his eyes, tears streaming down his face in silver rivers.  
  
"No..." He murmured, "It didn't cross my mind at that point, but now I know that in my mind all the time...I knew it was too good to be true."  
  
He grabbed his clothes off the radiator and put them on hastily, regardless of how wet they were.  
  
"I'm going now..." He stated, and then was gone.  
  
Clapping his hands in evil joyful glee, Ron picked up Harry and drunkenly kissed his lips again before smiling gently.  
  
"I'm going to go and get an aspirin or something." He spoke as though nothing had happened, a happy smile on his face, "This hangover is killing me."  
  
Harry stood, adjusting his glasses and then looking at the space on the couch where Draco had been, something inside him snapping and making tears well up in his eyes, flashes of what had happened and what was probably going to happen coursing through his mind, spreading to his senses like wildfire. Too many emotions were inside his body, too many thoughts in his head.  
  
He stood, shakily at first, but then strong with his own fiery temper as fuel to his weary body.  
  
Then an image struck him with the force of a fist across his face.  
  
==="Harry, you let me down...my depression is too much...I loved you...now I'm ending our love along with my life..." Draco was falling, falling, falling...===  
  
"No..." Harry was shaking, rage, confusion, anger, and pain all burning up within him, "NO!" He slipped on his clothes and then pushed Ron out of the way of the hallway, making the ginger-haired boy stagger backwards into the bathroom, a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Where are you going, Harry?" He asked, regaining his balance once more and staggering after Harry.  
  
Harry turned around with tears in his eyes, his breathing coming out as ragged and uncontrolled, "I'm going to look for him."  
  
Ron leaned in the doorway, taking on a more cocky posture, "And then what? What will you do when you've found him?"  
  
The other boy breathed hard and shook his head, tears dropping like diamond orbs from his face. "I...I don't know! But I have to stop him from doing something he'll regret!!!"  
  
Ron smiled, and it wasn't the nice smile Harry was used to either. "It's too late...you'll always get there too late when it comes to him..."  
  
Harry began to shake, his confidence faltering, "No..."  
  
"Too...late..." Ron began to walk towards him, arrogant and drunken, with the nastiest smile plastered on his face.  
  
The smaller wizard shook his head frantically. "I WILL NOT BE TOO LATE TO SAVE HIM!"  
  
Ron grinned, "You didn't save Sirius..."  
  
The brown-haired wizard grit his teeth and then accepted the comment, like he were accepting death itself. "That may be true...but this time...I will not fail..."  
  
And then he was gone...  
  
Ron sighed and sat on the couch, drinking water with his aspirins and staring at the open front door to the apartment, smiling.  
  
"You're always too late." He laughed to himself, drinking the water smoothly, as the clouds began to rumble with the coming storm...  
  
==End of Chapter 5==  
  
Ashford2ashford: Phew! That was about the most dramatic part in the story! And sorry to all who actually like Ron, but I thought it'd add more dramatic effect to the story if he were drunk and nasty. Plus there was the plot twist that Harry was already dating Ron, and Draco got upset and – OHHHHHHHHH! So much!  
  
Hope you liked it!!! 


	6. Calm after the Storm

Wherever I Am, You're There  
Disclaimer: I'm sure you're all perfectly aware that I don't own these characters....  
Pairing(s): Harry/Draco  
Other Warnings: Well...this is more along the lines of the relationship between Harry and Draco that is constantly all about trust and bonding. In other words, it'll take a lot of abuse and threats before Draco finally gets the point that Harry's only trying to help him!  
Also: Well, it's been a while since the last update so I'm kinda rusty on this whole thing...but I hope it provides a little entertainment! However, much more morbidity in this chapter!

-----------------------

---I'm running...running to where I don't know.  
My hands and arms move of their own accord,  
My legs will not stop running.

I can feel myself breathing hard,  
But I cannot and will not stop now.  
Where are you, my one true love?

Just remember what I told you,  
When we slept together that night.  
Wherever I am...I want you to always be there...---

-------------------------

It was raining again.  
Just as it had been on that night...

Strange though, how the frantic running of one, the breaking heart of another, and the unconcerned dreamless sleep of one other all mixed with the terrible changing weather. The frantic patter of the raindrops, falling as though running from the clouds, which were unconcerned as to whether a storm breaking would damage the earth, and the thunder roared its pain.

As it had been on that night...

There was the sound of the feet again...running.  
Soft brown eyes looked up to the heavens and blinked out both tears and rain, the scar was visible on the forehead now, and the hair matted and wet, clinging to the skull of the rain soaked boy. His legs were hurting now, but he willed them to keep going, just a little further, with intent to save one who was in danger.  
  
It had been on that night...

"Help me."  
A prayer, a plea, a cry for help.  
Such words can be interpreted as any of these, but at this very moment, on this very night, they were a cry to any God listening. Simply put, the boy, the rain-soaked boy, the rain-soaked running boy, was asking the Gods to assist him in reaching his goal.  
The goal...his goal...his one true love...

Had been on that night...

"Draco!"

Over fences, under bushes, through streets, and inside tunnels he wandered, until it made more than enough sense to go back. Back to the beginning. Back to the lake where his one true love had held up one hand instinctively to be pulled from the water and helped to safety.  
Of course it hadn't been that way at first.

Been on that night...

"Draco!"  
The cry was hoarse by now, and the feet were aching to an extent where blood no longer rushed to them, rushed straight to the head, making the headaches worse...the headaches that Harry Potter himself didn't notice until now.  
No time for headaches...

On that night...

Harry would never know the feeling that hit him when he saw the body floating in the river's dancing waters – the rain giving that impression. The water dancing around the body...  
Dancing...dancing...dancing...

That night...

The body was pulled ashore...  
The pulse was checked...  
In the darkness of the woods...  
At the side of the lake...  
Harry Potter wept...

Night...

------------------------

Light.  
Horrible light hurting his eyes.  
The sounds of voices.

"Is he alright?"  
"Alright? No...I wouldn't say so. But he is lucky. Certainly he does have the devil's luck. You're lucky yourself. You were out in the rain for some time."  
"I would do anything for him."  
"Hm? Yes, him. But whatever it is you did for him, it nearly put your own life at risk. You're a brave lad, Harry Potter, but one of these days you're going to fail to save someone."  
"It's happened before. I won't let it happen again."  
"Indeed. Well...he looks stable now. I'd say you got him here in time. Just let him rest. Umm...you can stay by his side if you wish..."  
"Yes...I have to stay here..."  
"Hmm...the devil's luck I'd say..."

Darkness again...  
Sleep...

---------------------

"Draco?"

Gazing upwards with almost comatose blue eyes, the young blonde boy raised his head slightly.  
There were tears on his pillow, though he doubted they were his...  
He was right.

"H-Har-ry?" He looked directly into the other boy's eyes and saw the tears and the relief inside of them.  
"Draco!" He breathed, "You...you're alright! You're alright!"  
Draco smiled weakly.

"You saved me." Of this there was no doubt, no surprise...  
"Of course. Draco, no matter what Ron said...I don't love him! I love you! You're like...you're like the best thing to happen to me!"  
Draco laughed, a hissing wheeze of a laugh due to the oxygen mask.  
"You decided that after only one night?"

Harry blushed, a smile gracing his lips.  
"Yeah." He admitted, "Draco Malfoy...I love you. One night or one year, however long I've known you for...I love you."  
Draco blinked, tears in his eyes, a smile on his own face.  
"I've been so stupid, Potter." He murmured, his eyes half lidded, sleep overcoming him again, "Trying to kill myself again...shouldn't have listened to Ron...but I guess I've always been quick to anger like that..."  
He coughed, "I guess...I love you too...and it would be impossible to ignore you or not be with you...because...because..."  
Harry said it with him, knowing what he was going to say, both boy's crying tears of joy.

"Wherever I am...you're there."

-----------

Ashford2ashford: "Does it end there?" I hear you cry! Well...in short...no. It doesn't. I wouldn't disappoint you just yet would I? After all, there are still loose ends to tie up, such as Ron Weasly, admitting their love out loud to everyone, and finding out how a Slytherin, an ex-death eater, will cope in a Gryffindor world.


	7. Epilogue to my heart

**Wherever I Am, You're There**  
**Disclaimer:** Yep! I own them! I own them all! Ahem…well…no…I don't…I lied….ahem…runs away crying  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco  
**Other Warnings:** Well...this is more along the lines of the relationship between Harry and Draco that is constantly all about trust and bonding. In other words, it'll take a lot of abuse and threats before Draco finally gets the point that Harry's only trying to help him!  
**Also:** Well…I read the sixth book and it totally screwed up all chances of my epilogue! Now I'm gonna get comments from people who think my storyline's wrongs or whatever!

le sigh Oh be worse I guess…let's just see how the last ever chapter goes!

-----------------------

Epilogue

-----------------------

**Draco**

A breathy sigh, a long and lingering kiss, my own eyes fluttering open as I clasp the figure in my vision and his gentle smiling face appears, beaming down into my darkness. He smiles and then brushes my matted hair aside; bending down and kissing my soft lips gently. 

"Welcome back to the world." He murmurs, wiping away the tears he must have been crying before, "How do you feel?"

I smile and his name is there in my mind, as well as my memories of him, before and after…no. I can't think about it. It will tear me apart should I do so. Instead, I've been assured that if I look towards my future with him, then maybe…just maybe…

"I feel better than you look, Harry." He smiles when I say this and then yawns gently. His small embarrassed laugh fills my heart with an emotion like heat melting ice. My heart encased in an eternal glacier of hatred and death, melted by the sun's warm rays of hope.

"I've not had much sleep. You keep going in and out of consciousness. I've been worried."

"Mnph. Just tired is all. Have you heard from _him_?" Some days, I couldn't even say _his_ name – the anger against Ron Weasley burning up inside me.

"I…I got a phone call yesterday when I was at the apartment. He was crying, Draco." I turned away. I knew what was coming. More sympathy ploys.

"He told me he was sorry, and that all he ever wanted was me and no one else. He tried to get it in my head that I would die with you, and that I would waste my life because you would hold me back. I told him that didn't matter. He couldn't put me off, Draco. I need you. When I told him that…he broke down crying again. I…think he's going away for a while. I think he's going with Bill…to clear his head. He said he would be back. Draco…what do I do?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. Do you still love me?"

"Yes! How could I not!"

I smiled, and then laughed when he looked confused.  
"Then I don't care what happens to _him_, and I don't care what _he_ does with his life. All I need is you."

I could see the tears in his eyes, "Oh Draco…"

Then I smirked and turned over in the hospital bed, "Now let me sleep some more."

-------------------

**Harry**

It was only a few more days and then he was out and about again, his preening in the mirror and his sharp witty outbursts back in full swing. He looked healthy and, dare I say it, happy for once. He would turn to me with those piercing blue eyes and then smile gently, as though he were a kitten dressed in a tiger skin.

I didn't know what to say when a few weeks later he asked me to go on holiday with him…

And weeks after the holiday (which was in France I might add) he fully bought a house for us using inheritance from his father (sadly, whilst we were on holiday, Draco's father passed away in Azkaban…but Draco didn't cry or talk about it much) and I knew that our lives together would be a happy one.

Then on the Valentine's day just past, just after I'd finished writing out a few CV's for jobs I was planning for, he came to me with a soft cuddly lion and kissed me on the cheek once before announcing that he was leaving the house for a day, just so he could go and prepare another Valentine's day gift for me.

It wasn't until he left I saw the card around the lion's neck.

**Wherever I Am…You're there.**

How many tears will I cry when I hear those words?

The answer…as many as I can spare, as long as they're the tears of the happiness I feel in my heart…

-----------------

Ashford2ashford: and there I must finally end my tale of opposing forces and yadda yadda, and finally open my heart to requests from anyone who'd like another set of stories doing about a pairing of their choice.

I hope you all enjoyed it.

Sorry the chapter was short and not as well written, but Draco and Harry have led me on this journey so long, I couldn't think of how to end it! I hope to see you all soon anyhow!

Ciao!


End file.
